This invention relates generally to connectors. Specifically, the present invention relates to connectors which may be useful in the testing of electronic circuits. More specifically, the present invention relates to a plug type of connector which mates with a conventional integrated circuit socket.
In testing electronic circuits, an integrated circuit (IC), such as a microprocessor or read only memory (ROM), may be removed from its IC socket. A plug connector, which electrically interfaces to test equipment, such as a microprocessor emulator or ROM simulator, then replaces the removed IC in the IC socket. In a production testing environment this plug connector must be inserted and removed from IC sockets many times every hour. Thus, a thin coating of highly conductive metal on the plug connector's pins tends to rapidly wear out. Additionally, the plug connector pins often risk bending. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a plug connector which does not rapidly wear out or easily suffer from bent pins and yet easily connects and disconnects with an IC socket.
Extension sockets have been used as one answer to this need. An extension socket contains pins which plug into the IC socket and sockets into which are plugged pins of the test equipment plug connector. The extension socket protects the test equipment plug connector from experiencing the high frequency of insertion and removal described above. However, the pins of the extension socket now experience this high frequency. Thus, the pins of the extension socket may rapidly wear out or easily bend. Therefore, extension sockets are often replaced. This involves a considerable expense of money and time and requires an on-hand supply of such extension sockets. Additionally, no quick connection and disconnection scheme is provided and an excessive amount of time may be consumed in inserting and removing the extension sockets from IC sockets.
Spring probes, also called spring contact probes, compliant spring probes, and pogo-pins, are used in testing electrical circuits and may be used in probing connector sockets. These spring probes may be relatively rigid and resistant to bending. The spring probe is not actually inserted into a mating socket, and thus does not experience the wear problem of normal connector pins. Rather, spring probes make electrical contacts by being clamped to opposing contact points of the mating socket.
In order for spring probes to effectively make a contact they must be retained and secured in proximity to the mating contact points. Various vacuum means, pressure plates, wedge plates, and specifically designed connector sockets having lugs and finger grips have been used to retain and secure spring probes in contact with opposing contact points. However, an IC socket typically is not equipped with any of these elements since it relies on friction to retain and secure an IC within the socket.